Broner Costume Party
by Kanekt Esfvga
Summary: A short little nsfw JohnDave fic based off an msparp chat.


Broner Costume Party

~Inspired by an msparp roleplay, written by a girl with no nsfw experience with guys or nsfw/fanfiction writing experience please don't judge too harshly and enjoy~

John sat alone in his neifuku once again. Wondering how could he be so stupid. All he had to do was talk to him, 'Just three simple words.' He sighed deciding what to do next.

Dave put on his fairy costume and set out to find the ederp. Mumbling "If he's not willing to say it I'll prove it. Ironically. With science." as he dressed. He walked down the hall finding the room John always sat in when thinking. They both knew he knew but it was cool because it was the coolest thinking room it could ever be. He held his fist to the door debating wether or not he should knock before finally barging in.

"Dave?" John asked surprised he was he after thinking about him for so long.

"Duh dude. Don't act like you haven't seen my sweet ass in a fairy costume before." Dave said heavy with sarcasm. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' He thought to himself for being an ass.

"Whatever. It's just the last time you wore it was Halloween." He said trying to be cool.

"I'm wearing ironically. For science." He said trying not to giggle like a little kid at how adorable John was when he tried to be cool. "Which reminds me I'm here to preform a test."

"What kind of test?" He asked cautiously excited. 'Last time he said he was going to do a test we had a sweet drawing contest but he could just be planning to prank me. He likes pranks!' John thought so fast you'd think his brain would fry instead he tried to keep his cheeks from getting pink.

Dave didn't respond he walked over to John leaned down and gently kissed him, pulling away quickly to see his face when he didn't kiss back. John was bright red now a thousand thoughts running through his mind at nearly light speed. Dave smirked for a fraction of a second before saying, "You passed dude. 500 percent homo."

John felt his heart drop instantly. 'That's what that was about? He just wanted to see if I was lying before? I should just ignore how bad I'm blushing and call him out for such a dick move.' He decidedly thought however he only managed to sputter out, "No I'm not!"

Dave was befuddled, 'John had clearly felt something that was the cutest blush in the world.' He kept his cool saying in a monotonous voice, "You so are. Science just proved it and can again." Dave tried to kiss him again. John crawled back in his bean bag to avoid him.

"Dave stop it! This isn't funny." He didn't want to be kissed again. He didn't want to blush, to feel like that knowing that Dave didn't actually feel the same.

"No way dude science requires you get the same reaction twice to prove any theory." It had to be more than just a friendly bromance. He kissed again harder then before with greater intent.

"Dave! No. Cut it out." John whined as he pulled back. His face was already red again, he couldn't deny it much longer and Dave was being a douche.

"John if you say no again I will rip off my fairy costume and dance." He spat out angrily. He had made a fool of himself and worse he had hurt his best bro. The one person he really cared about.

"Dave no. I'm not gay just leave me alone." He was on the verge of tears. 'Dave is just toying with me he doesn't like me back he probably never will.'

"That's it. John I am a man of my word." He began taking off the fairy costume slowly, dancing against John as he went. It took him a moment to realize the prime opportunity he had and gave John a lap dance.

"I'm serious Dave!" He began wriggling away out from under him but as he slipped away so did his neifuku revealing his pink panties.

Dave stopped stunned in his track. "Oh. Wow. You um really went all out didn't you?" He stammered sitting down to hide his growing boner.

"Shu-shut up!" John stuttered. Thinking, 'It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was going to be romantic. Just tell him and leave.'

"No way I have to remember to tell Harley science was totally right." Dave was able to say after he getting his cool back from losing it for only a second. 'Jesus fuck he's hot.'

John paused for a moment slowing his thoughts. 'How can I tell him he makes a joke out of everything? He's so damn amazing though just looking at him drives me crazy. Oh crap! Now I've got a boner, John get out of your head!' He settled on just saying, "Dave knock it off even I know not everything's always a joke."

"Not a chance." He pulled John off the floor and into his lap carefully to avoid his pelvic area.

"Let me go!" Now John was really worried. 'Oh crap! Oh crap. Oh crap.'

"Make me." Dave tempted hoping John wouldn't notice boner city. John noticed. He noticed. It was time to make him pay for being an ass earlier. He moved his hand over and pressed down.

"Dave you're gay."

"No shit. So are you though." He flirted and turned him around to kiss him again. John was quick though turning back so Dave wouldn't see his, pressing down again. It had been too late though Dave had already seen.

"Dude if you're going to give the biggest boner, scratch that broner, ever you don't get to hide yours." Dave had been right all along, 'Why is he still pulling away then?'

"Dave. No. Don't." That was it. He had to admit now. 'I should tell him. I should tell him now, he obviously feels something for me.'

"Don't what? Do this?" Dave turned John around to face him once more. Leaning in and kissing him passionately hoping that this time it would be okay. John kissed him back. If he couldn't used words this would tell him. Dave pulled him closer his previous intent now clear as he continued or kiss the boy he'd always been in love with. He slowly slipped of his pink panties tickling John as much as he could.

John pulled back slowly,"Dave! Stop."

"Why?" Dave sighed.

"You know I'm extremely ticklish."

"Yes. Yes I do. That wasn't the entire point though." Dave slid down and carefully began licking the egderp dick. 'This is going to be good.'

John bit his lip soft trying not to make too much noise. Dave having placed it in his mouth began to suck, John was then unable to control the moans. Going down as far as he could Dave sucked until John came afterwards swallowing and moving back up face to face.

Then to even paradox spaces surprise the dark haired, dorky, blue eyed boy kissed the love of his life and for the first time expressionless was the one to kiss back.

Teasingly Dave paused only to say, "No homo he said. I'm not gay he said."

Laughing realizing what idiots they had been he responded, "Shut up and kiss me you ironic jerk."

"Can I get a please? After all you're the one who gave me the biggest broner in the history of broners."

"How could I forget?" John began grinding against him. Both boys now lying together, trying to be as close as possible, came or the same conclusion without having to speak. They loved each other, always had and probably always would and to a lesser extent of connected minds they knew John was a terrible liar and Dave was not a gushy romantic in any sense of the of the phrase.

~So yeah that happened. Thank you for reading this it's my first fanfiction piece. If you want you can find me on tumblr kanekt-esfvga~


End file.
